Avarex
Avarex Antetokounmpo, birthname Avarex Kaiho, is a pure-blooded Aen Genus, son of Rajon and younger brother of Keone. Avarex is the secondary Role-Play character of BluMoonz. Avarex's name was based off PG's Lookout I main character, Avallac'h (AVArex). 'Appearance' Avarax, unlike Keone, bears black hair and greenish-blue eyes that seem to always illuminate. He wears a white shirt under a black jacket which bears the kanji for "Replace" on its back. Avarax wears army green pants kept in place with a purple belt made of snake scales. Avarex bears numerous scars on his arms, wrist, chest and back, which are all either self-inflicted or caused in the act of fighting. 'Personality' Avarex in general is a greatly serious individual who takes no jokes, no fun and no tolerance to insult. He grew up in the shadow of his brother who he possesses great hatred and jealousy for, and has equal hate towards his father, also. He hated his family so much he had requested and gone to another family to erase the "Kaiho" name from his existence. Though not even to his new family, he shows any sort of love or care for. Avarex is what one could call a lone wolf among big groups. He also has great disliking to Azuth, the Atama of the Spur Army's Second Sansei. He completely shuts out anyone who tries to help him in any way, considering them as only obstacles. Avarex possesses false confidence, meaning he attempts to carry on with his life and himself with no worries, though he knows that things won't get any better for him any time soon. Avarex has attempted to commit suicide in many ways, but Aen Genus are completely unable to kill themselves. Avarex has also tried to be killed by the hands of another person, yet to no avail, as he is just naturally a warrior that can resist large amounts of pain. Although he bears great hatred against many people, nothing surpasses his anger towards himself. Avarex has grown paranoid about himself, others and his environment. He resents himself greatly, trapped in a storm of self-hatred, the feeling of inferiority and inability to impress. 'Abilities' Strength Avarex could lift planets similar in size to Earth. He requires a constant, decent amount of effort every moment as he is on Planet Spurn, as its gravity is 250 times of Earth's. Avarex can exterminate whole mountain ranges in one strike, and also could fully destroy a relatively small planet within a couple of minutes. Speed Avarex is roughly as fast as light itself, proven through a test Azuth made him undergo, as he basically went into a draw in a race with light throughout a short distance. In a spar against Keone, his senses, although considered one of the best among people on Spurn, could barely keep up with Aratax's quick movements, a person considered to one day surpass even his father. Durability Avarex can withstand the explosion of a whole planet, leaving its aftermath with only a few scratches. Due to Aen Genus nature, his bone structure is vastly more durable than most other races', though not as hard as Katchin, the bones of Aen Genus are commonly compared to such a metal. Swordsmanship Possibly the only aspect that Avarex beats KeoneKeo, is the ability to wield swords. Avarex's swords don't have any hilt, are of medium length mostly just seem like normal swords. Though as Avarex "oils" these blades, they begin to glow and grow stronger in cutting power. This oil is harvested from ancient Aen Genus temples, in which magical oil drops from small waterfalls. Avarex is so skilled in using his swords that his swordsmanship have been compared to that of Zeralt's the father of the Spurn Royal Family, and Aen Genus deemed to be the most skillful swordsman of his race. Kaiho Once all of Avarex's skin is blown off in whatever manner possible, "Kaiho" is activated, revealing his true, full power. Instead of a skeleton, once Kaiho is triggered the sight to see is a body of immensely durable bone. All of Avarex's abilities, attributes and such are unleashed to their full capacities. 'Biography' Backstory Avarex was born with a severe sickness known to people of Spurn as "Domon", a disease that had recently emerged at the time and named by Azuth after former Spur Army leader Domon Kasshu. Domon caused unbearable excruciating pain to Avarex's whole body, while also sapping his energy reserves, which resulted in Avarex barely being able to move any part of his body at all, until the age of 5 in which he just hit his physical prime due to Aen Genus nature, Aen Genus monks worked on a cure for the Domon disease and eventually created potions that magically healed Avarex of Domon. "Wikian" belives that Domon is a disease that causes your asshole to grow until it becomes a gigantic supermassive black hole of planetary devestation. As Avarex jumped out of what he considered as his soon-to-be death bed, he could only rejoice and attempt to use his powers. He tried to use the same abilities his father Rajon and Keone used such as Bone Manipulation and The Eyes of Omnes, but only to no avail. Unlike Aratax, Avarex did not inherit any of Rajon's iconic abilities. This is where all of Avarex's hatred and jealousy for Keone originates, and on top of that, Aratax was made the prince of Planet Spurn, only further contributing to Avarex's anger. He was so filled with the negative about his family that he forced Rajon to disown him, and as he did, Avarex immediately went to a random family of poor farmers. Considering Avarex was known as son of Rajon, a renowned being throughout Spurn, the family could do nothing but give in to his request. Avarex would never come to their household, only training all day and night, except for 30 minutes in which he sleeps, though only after he finishes this short period of rest he immediately goes back to training in hopes of surpassing his brother. As he trained and trained, there would be flocks doves oddly surrounding him. Avarex's rude attitude once caused him to attempt killing these doves, and as he seemingly did so, the doves only rise up again to the skies. The next night, these doves would reveal themselves to Avarex as spirits of ancient Aen Genus warriors who explained themselves as the ones who fell under Azuth's hand hundreds upon hundreds of years ago. These spirits, from that moment, decided to serve Avarex as their "master", in exchange of one favor. To kill Azuth. Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles